Her children
by catsbrokensoul
Summary: If only she had taken care of the right child, then none of this would have happened. I'm sorry, my child, but I couldn't do it..


**Hi everyone! I would like to say that this is my first time writing fanfiction ever, but I hope this one turns out well. As you know this is a Miraculous Ladybug genderbend AU. This story, I honestly don't know how long it's going to be, so don't expect me to tell you right off the bat.** _ **Criticism is welcomed.**_ **Miraculous Ladybug does NOT belong to me, nor the genderbends.**

 **The genderbends can be found on** **Twisted Fate's Tumblr** **. For a more specific picture of the genderbends can be found here:** **Genderbends** **.**

 **Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.**

* * *

" _There was a_ _ **boy**_ _far too kind for his own good,_

 _and a_ _ **girl**_ _who dreamed for the world that loved her._

 _Both alike and different. Only I had chosen the_ _ **boy**_ _over my own child._

 _I'm sorry my,_ _ **daughter..**_ "

 **Marin's P.O.V:**

Marin slowly rose from his bed, pondering what had happened not too long ago. A dream perhaps? Then why did it feel so real? "Marin you're going to be late for school!" Tikki, his Miraculous yelled. Marin's eyes snapped open as he jolted out of his bed. He quickly started to gather his things into his small bag. "You better hurry," the spotted bug said. "I know, I know!" Marin rushed over to his desk filled with photos. Those photos were pictures of Adrienne, but that's another story. Marin quickly and skillfully opened up his journal. " Marin! Breakfast is ready!" His parents yelled. As Marin was writing in his journal he yelled, "Coming!" He closed his journal and locked it with it's key. True it was odd that he writes in a journal, but it was a gift from **her**. He slung his bag around his shoulder and turned to Tikki, "You have to hide." The spotted Miraculous flew into the boy's bag. "You think you can sneak me in some cookies?" Marin smiled at Tikki, "Don't worry about it I got it covered." He said as he opened the trapdoor in order to go down.

 **Adrienne P.O,V:**

"Adrienne the schedule for today is-" Adrienne sighed, " I know busy." Natalie huffed, " Would it do you some respect to listen to me." Adrienne nodded, " alright, fine.." Natalie began to open her mouth *Ring* *Ring*. Natalie quickly answered her phone, " Yes Mr. Agreste?" Adrienne patiently waited until Natalie finally finished what she was talking with, AKA her father. Sometimes she'd wish things would go back to what they used to be. A much happier time, when everything was simple. Time was not something that could be messed with, so all Adrienne hoped this phase of sadness would pass over like the clouds after the rain. " Adrienne!" Adrienne's eyes shot after Natalie, " Oh. I'm sorry Natalie." The woman adjusted her glasses, " Now, there has been a schedule change." Adrienne sat up from the chair she had been sitting on, "What do you mean? I thought I had a photoshoot today." Natalie replied, " Yes, you do. Only that the time has been changed from six in the noon to twelve at noon." " But I have school at that time!" Natalie raised a brow at the young adolescent, "Everything will be arranged. Now, why don't you start heading to school." Adrienne's shoulders tensed, " Alright." She rose from her chair and pushed it back into its original place. She walked out of her home, well.. Mansion. "Jeez, lighten up kid." A black kwami appeared in front of the girl. " Well It's not easy Plagg." Plagg took out camembert cheese, "Well, at least you got school." He said as he stuffed his mouth with cheese. Adrienne smiled, that kwami always made her day.

 **Marin's P.O.V**

Marin stood at the foot of school with his best friend Alim. "Marin think you're going to finally do it?" His friend said with a cheeky grin. "W-Wha? Maybe? Who am I kidding I can't do it!" Alim patted his friend's back, " Don't be such a wimp." Marin sighed, " How can I not be? Adrienne's practically the daughter of a rich man. To her I stand no chance." Alim groaned, " Marin you can be such an Idiot sometimes. Do you think Adrienne cares about Money?" Marin blushed, " Now that I think about it, I sound stupid." The pair walked towards their first class together. Clovis and Sebastian approached them, "What do you think you two are doing?" Clovis practically yelled. Sebastian repeated, "Yeah, What are you doing?" Alim responded, "We're heading to class, what else?" Marin couldn't help, but admire his friend who always stood their ground. Clovis huffed, "Fine. Just don't do anything you regret." He walked ahead. Sebastian looked at Marin and Alim, before running to Clovis's side. " You would think those two would grow brains." Marin laughed as he lightly punched Alim. They both entered class, "What? You know it's true." The quickly went to their seats as they waited for their teacher. Marin scanned the room for Adrienne.

 **Adrienne P.O.V**

Adrienne wrote busily in order to write down Ms. Bustiers notes. Although she loved school, didn´t mean she had to love taking notes. What she really wanted was class to be over, so she could see lady beetle. Lady beetle was her superhero partner. He was simply amazing. That boy had captured her heart when they first met, even then she had a crush on him. Lady beetle had sky blue eyes that lit up, dark blue hair swept to the side, and the most amazing smile ever. Every time he smiled it made her day better. If only she knew who he really was. "Adrienne can you repeat what I said?¨ Adrienne looked up from her notebook, " Most of the time, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love can defeat evil.¨ ¨Exactly Adrienne.¨ *Bring* *BRING* Ms. Brustier began to announce next classes topic, The boy who cried wolf. ¨ That is all for today, now I hope you've been studying.¨

 **? P.O.V**

It's nice to see **them** have been growing up well. It's such a shame that I couldn't raise **You.**


End file.
